


On Your Knees.

by Captainshield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood Kink, Choking, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, Knifeplay, Light Choking, M/M, Marvel Polyship Bingo, Masochism, Masochist Steve Rogers, Multi, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Sadist Bucky, Sub Clint Barton, Sub Steve Rogers, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping, sadistic bucky, un-beta'd because we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24347767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainshield/pseuds/Captainshield
Summary: This is a prompt fill for my Marvel Polyship Bingo. I squeezed two into this one accidentally, the first being "on your knees" and the second being "knife play".
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	On Your Knees.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt fill for my Marvel Polyship Bingo. I squeezed two into this one accidentally, the first being "on your knees" and the second being "knife play".   
> But i will probably do another knife play at some point anyway.   
> Please read the tags, I don't want anyone to get squicked and let me know if i need to tag something else. I try but not sure i get everything.   
> I hope you enjoy.

“Steve, on your knees” Bucky commanded, his tone of voice was sharp and authoritative. He stood a meter into the room, waiting for the moment Steve walked in the door, stance rigid like he was ready to strike.

  


Steve tipped his head to the side and crossed his arms over his chest. His fringe had gotten long enough that it partially hid his expression but Bucky could see the challenge in the way he held himself tall and the tight clench of his jaw.

  


Bucky pulled a knife from the back of his pants without breaking eye contact with Steve, the tension in the room heightened and crested when Bucky held it up so the light glinted off it. He walked closer to where Steve was standing bringing their bodies centimeters from touching. 

  


Bucky reached for the hem of Steve's shirt and roughly pulled it up. Steve understood that Bucky wanted it off and complied in a swift movement that ended with the very tip of Bucky’s knife to his bare pec. Steve let out a shaky breath but didn't so much as twitch. 

  


“On. Your. Knees.”

  


Steve had never followed a command as easy as he did in that moment and sunk down to his knees swiftly. The thud of Steve hitting the ground made a loud thud that Bucky had to fight a wince at. It sounded like it _hurt_ , but Bucky was pleased at the sight before him.

  


Steve's arms were loose by his sides and he was leaning slightly back to get a better view of Bucky, but it made the muscles of his abs tighten as he kept in place. 

Bucky brought a hand up to his own jaw to bring Steve's attention to his mouth. Bucky was aware of what his lips probably looked like, all plump, red and bitten. Steve's lips parted in response, his pupils dilated and he tracked the movement of Bucky's tongue. 

  


Steve was too busy staring at Bucky with bated breath to notice anything except the sultry moment between them, and had to fight to stop his eyes from widening when Bucky suddenly snarled.

  


He turned to look over his shoulder and snap “Barton, I _swear_ to god. One more sound outta you-”

  


“I’m sorry Bucky! I’m sorry!” 

  


Steve quickly flicked his eyes up to where Clint was tied with intricately looped ropes to a chair in the corner, completely naked. His arms were bound behind his back at the wrists in a way that would make it hard for him to move around without pain. Steve knew from experience. As Steve's eyes flicked from his rope harness to his leaking cock, flushed and hard, he saw the bites and marks Bucky had left on Clint's skin. They seemed to be everywhere; on the inside of his thighs, on his abs, on his pecs, there was a particularly dark bruise at his collarbone and an endless trail up his neck. Steve didn't get a chance to look at Clint's expression before his head was backhanded by Bucky in the other direction. 

The sting was sharp and bright causing Steve to gasp out a pain/pleasure sound that shot straight to Bucky's cock.

  


Steve looked up earnestly “Sorry."

  


Bucky hummed noncommittally, “Do that again and you really will be”.

  


Bucky sent one look over his shoulder at their other lover and raised the knife again. He flipped the knife up only to grasp it again inches from Steve’s face. He was proud when Steve didn’t so much as twitch, his trust in Bucky's skills never faltered. Bucky moved the knife up, letting Steve's eyes follow it until he pressed the tip right behind Steve’s ear. He glided it ever-so-gently down, following the vein in Steve's neck. Steve couldn't ’t suppress a full body shiver at the sensation and Bucky smirked. It was light enough that it didn't scratch him. No trace of it on Steve’s skin despite how sharp it was, which was a testament to how well Bucky handled knives. 

  


"If you act out you'll end up like Clint" Bucky told Steve casually, as if he were commenting on the weather despite the knife he was now trailing down Steve's abdomen at a snail's pace and the very real threat in his voice.

  


"I'll be good," Steve insisted as goosebumps peppered his skin. 

  


Bucky nodded and pulled the knife away. He used his metal hand to reach out lightning quick to grip Steve's cock through his clothes.

Steve shuddered at the feel of some friction on his hard cock, even if it was just through his jeans. 

Bucky gripped his cock tight but not enough to be painful, before letting go to start unbuckling his belt and undo his pants.

  


Bucky’s voice was heady when he told Steve, "No touching unless I say. Use the stoplights. I want you as far gone as I can get you.” 

  


Steve's Adam's-apple bobbed as he swallowed, and he looked up to meet Bucky's focused eyes. Steve was subconsciously leaning his body towards Bucky, clearly wanting whatever Bucky would give him. It was like he was offering himself for Bucky to have his way with him. 

  


"Steve, go stand in front of Clint. Face him" Bucky barked, catching Steve by surprise. 

  


That was part of the reason Steve loved the moments like these where Bucky took control. He always did the unexpected, kept everything a mystery to add to their otherwise fierce in nature relationship. The dominant in Bucky was hard and punishing, but in the best way, and he contrasted so greatly from Steve and Clint. Both men were happy to relinquish the control Bucky so desperately needed to have, but occasionally they didn't do it easily. That's why Steve assumed Clint was bound where he was.

  


Steve obliged automatically and walked over to stand inches from a sweating and dark eyed Clint. Steve's cock jutted out obscenely in front of Clint, whose eyes had zeroed in on the way it curved up and the pre-come at the head.

  


Steve looked at Clint's face to take in the haze of his eyes, his reddened and beard burned lips, the sweat making his hair darker and his body glisten. He looked gorgeous in his subspace. Steve wanted to be there too and he hoped Bucky could force it quickly for how badly he wanted it.

  


Steve was too busy looking at Clint that he wasn't quite prepared for the blow on his bare back to come, or for it to be that of a whip. He'd anticipated the slice of the knife or the impact of Bucky's hand. The whip was a sharp pain that dulled quickly across his shoulders, the resulting sensation twisting heat and lust in his belly.

  


“Colour?”

  


“Green” Steve gasped out breathlessly.

  


Bucky barely waited 10 seconds before he swung the whip down again. It snapped loudly across Steve's lower back and Steve arched forward beautifully with taut muscles and arching forward again, so close to Clint they nearly made contact. Clint's breath hitched at the tease of somebody being so close after waiting so long, but Steve relaxed back. 

  


Steve wondered how long Clint had been tied to the chair with Bucky’s mouth all over him. Had Bucky had him in there for hours or minutes before Steve walked in? The thought made him hot all over, just at the imagery of Bucky teasing Clint like that.

  


"Look at your cock Clint. Looks painful" Bucky taunted to the reply of a yearning whine.

  


Steve surmised Clint had probably been in there a while.

  


"Want Stevie to put his mouth on your cock? Want to come in his mouth?"

  


" _Yes_ , yes please Bucky fuck, Steve please" he breathlessly panted, looking at Bucky over Steve's shoulder and then at Steve. 

  


Bucky looked at Clint’s wide eyes, his open mouth and told him "Too bad. You don’t come til Steve has".

  


Clint's eyes widened comically. They all knew Steve had good stamina and being the little shit he was, could drag this out longer for Clint. The thought made him equal parts desperate and frustrated. He looked up to Steve’s face to try and gauge what he would do but it became contorted by another blow of Bucky’s whip.

Steve moaned low and fervent and when he arched this time he got _centimeters_ from Clint, who was wishing for any relief or friction to his overheated body like his life depended on it. Clint felt the brush of air against his flaming skin and had to hold back a groan. 

Clint was stuck watching Steve’s gorgeous body jolt and writhe at Bucky’s influence. The sexiest tease in the world _inches_ from him, and he couldn’t reach out and touch him. He couldn’t even lean forward to kiss him or better yet, lick the sweat from his abs like he craved. 

  


Bucky dropped the whip not long after, and Clint could see the haze in his eyes. He was dropping into subspace. Clint’s cock twitched and he sucked in a breath. It felt like it’d been ages since Bucky last touched it and his hardness hadn’t waned. Clint saw the glint of the knife again and then watched with keen interest as Bucky sliced down Steve's shoulder blade. 

Steve arched so perfectly that Bucky couldn't even bring himself to be mad at Clint's moan at the sight before him. Steve's miles of muscular golden skin rippled and relaxed with everything Bucky did, and his reactivity was captivating. Steve had little self control when Bucky was pushing him into subspace. The pain/pleasure seemed to consume him entirely, so much so that sometimes he couldn't hear what was going on around him. The thrill of the trust and control made Bucky's cock dribble pre-come where it was still trapped beneath all his clothes. 

  


Bucky teased Steve with the tip of the knife brushing down his spine, over the red lines marking his back from the whip which must've caused more pain due to the already sensitive areas. He dug the knife in slightly as he moved it down to the cheeks of Steve’s ass. Steve had full body goosebumps at the touch, and his breathing was loud in the room.

  


Bucky cut Steve's flank, a shallow line just below his ribs and watched blood dribble out. The satisfaction of the bright red against Steve's Irish skin made Bucky's stomach twist in lust and Steve's quiet moan spurred him on. 

The next cut from the knife was a long line next to Steve's spine, a little deeper than the last, more bloody. 

  


Steve gasped and shuddered. " _Bucky,_ I-".

  


Bucky knew that Steve was trying to tell him he'd dropped firmly into subspace, right where Bucky wanted him. It didn't usually take very long for him if pain was involved, but Bucky knew that he could keep marking him and catering to the dark, sick part of himself that craved the bloodlust if he needed to. He hadn't needed to for months.

  


Bucky flicked his eyes back to Clint, who was biting his lip bloody, his whole body shaking with need and arousal. Bucky smirked at him before he licked his lips just to watch Clint track it over Steve's shoulder. Both of them were waiting for Bucky to make the next move, and would wait until he did. 

  


Bucky dragged the knife up one of Steve's arms, a gentle line of red blooming in its wake and goosebumps erupted over Steve's skin again. _God_ , his skin was so _sensitive_ tonight. 

  


Steve’s breath shook when Bucky placed the flat of the knife against the front of Steve's throat. One small twitch or loss of control and it could get dangerous. Bucky’s hands were steadier than anybody else's Clint had ever known. 

  


"Colour Stevie?"

  


It took a second for Steve to respond, his subspace made his brain slow and fuzzy. "Green," he told Bucky easily.

  


"Colour Clint?"

  


Clint had to force back a moan, so turned on that he didn't trust his mouth immediately. When he was finally able to form words he told Bucky; "so green, desperately green Bucky, fuck".

  


Bucky's smirk extended into a full smile, a savage, primal expression that sent chills up Clint's spine. He wanted Bucky so badly his whole body ached. 

  


"Should we make Steve come then?" Bucky asked, low and almost threatening. 

  


The response was a moan from Clint and Steve's sharp intake of breath.

  


Bucky started to unbuckle his own jeans and pulled the belt out of the loops. He was tempted to use it, maybe to bind Steve's hands behind his back, but he dismissed it. He was so hard he didn't want to waste more time, not to mention how long Clint had been waiting.

  


He pushed his jeans down his legs, standing on the bottoms as he pulled his shirt up and off. He pressed forward against Steve's heated skin, against the blood which was sure to transfer to his skin. Perfect, Clint would like that.

  


Bucky tapped his foot on the inside of Steve's calf to widen Steve's stance, and Steve shakily complied.

  


"You can use Clint as support if you need" Bucky murmured close to Steve's ear to watch him shiver at the feel of his breath. 

  


Bucky wrapped his hands around Steve's waist from where he was standing behind him, squeezing tight before digging his fingers into Steve's hips roughly. Steve's hips jerked forward before he had enough control to push back into Bucky, his cock pressed up against his ass.

Steve let out a low moan and Clint's arms flexed against the binding of the chair. 

  


Bucky loved when their arousal escalated the others, found himself saying; "Does he look good Clint?" 

  


Bucky reached down and used one hand to pull at Steve's ass cheek, the other guided his cock to press against Steve's hole. 

  


“Yeah” Clint breathed, straining forward against the binding ropes. 

  


Steve must've pulled some kinda face because Clint thrust up suddenly into nothing and his arms jerked where they were still very much bound. Bucky could only imagine what he saw, Steve was very expressive when he was deep in subspace, and his skin seemed extra sensitive tonight. 

  


Bucky dragged his cock along Steve's ass, teasing, their skin catching and the slick head of Bucky's cock leaving hot wet marks where it touched Steve. 

Bucky reached his left hand forwards to wrap it around Steve's cock. 

Clint writhed against his bonds, desperate for the touch Bucky was giving Steve right in front of him. Somehow Clint was able to pull himself together enough to watch them with rapt attention, despite how desperate he was for it to be him.

  


Bucky had to press his whole body against Steve to get a good position to stroke his cock, which must’ve hurt his abused back, and Bucky couldn’t see what he was doing, but Steve was vocal in expressing his pleasure, and his moans began to get rougher and more frequent.

  


"You tell me when you're about to come Steve. I want it all over Clint" Bucky growled.

  


Clint's mouth dropped open and his hips began a helpless rhythm into the air. He was so turned on and desperate that it felt like the first sign of touch on his skin was going to set him off, even if it were only Steve's come. The seat was slick from sweat and Clint wriggled around, unable to help himself.

  


Bucky switched hands, his warm flesh hand worked Steve's cock faster, tightening on each stroke so he could squeeze the head of Steve's cock at the end each time.

  


Steve started thrusting up into Bucky's hand erratically, "ah, ah ah," sounds pouring out his mouth as he got closer and closer. Bucky knew he was close and made sure that from this angle Clint would be in the right place for Steve's hot come to land on his skin.

  


"Buck- _Bucky_ , I'm gonna come" he whispered the last word, head dropping back against Bucky's shoulder as his orgasm burst from him. His hips thrust up and come shot from his cock, Bucky's hand continued to move to milk everything from him. Bucky watched Clint with delight as Steve’s come painted his lips, chin and collarbone below them.

  


Clint spread his legs wide, cock strained and come dripping down his chest and face, the picture of _perfection_. Bucky couldn't look away until Steve jerked back from Bucky's hand at the overstimulation and he remembered to let go. 

  


Clint licked his lips while meeting Bucky's eyes, body shining from Steve's come. He looked so good, like Steve's come was a badge of honor.

  


"Beautiful Stevie. Look at Clint, he's licking your come from his lips" Bucky encouraged. 

  


Steve looked up and let out a shaky breath. "God Clint, you look incredible.”

  


A blush crept up Clint's chest and darkened his already flushed cheeks. His hips never stopped their desperate movement and Bucky fought a smirk.

  


"Thanks Stevie, you were so good. Sit down there, next to Clint. _Stay_ with us" Bucky told him with a piercing look. 

  


Steve nodded and folded himself down onto the ground, looking sated. 

  


"You think you can last long enough to fuck me Clint? Can I ride your cock while you're tied up like that?"

  


Clint moaned loud. "Fuck yes Bucky please. I want to make you come".

  


Bucky grinned that primal animalistic smile, chest smeared with Steve’s blood, creating a terrifying picture of Bucky. He saved this side of himself for the days Clint needed it, when he was bratty, when his self preservation skills were low and he wanted to feel fear and arousal at the same time. Clint's cock leaked pre-come, at the sight of him and his chest was heaving as he tried to breathe. He was so turned on he could hardly think straight. He wanted Bucky to hurt him, make him come so hard he felt it for days. 

  


Bucky reached a hand down behind himself and Clint's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open when he realized Bucky had a plug in himself this whole time. Steve quietly swore next to them at the sight and Bucky gave him a smile that was all teeth. Steve sat up a little straighter in response. 

Bucky gently grabbed the hair at the back of Clint's head and then roughly pulled so Clint's head was flung back. He moaned loudly and the sound went straight to Bucky's cock. 

  


Bucky moved so that he was standing with legs either side of the chair, facing Clint, and it should have looked ridiculous, but Bucky used that moment to reach down to grab Clint's cock (finally touch!) and the blond’s breathing stuttered. With one hand he held Clint's cock steady and then Bucky slid down, slick onto Clint's cock.

  


"Ahh fuck Bucky, god please, fuck ahh" Clint cursed incoherently hips bucking up without his permission. 

Bucky started to ride him immediately. The friction and heat was so good, a punishing pace that Clint was powerless to do anything against. He never wanted to be in any other moment except that one ever again. 

  


"Yeah, ah, fuck Bucky, _Hurt_ me". 

  


Steve moved behind Clint and wrapped a hand around his throat, staring at Bucky as he did so. 

Bucky nodded at Steve who was waiting to apply pressure, and Bucky used that moment to change position so that both his hands were back on the back of Clint's chair. The brutal rhythm made them both cry out and Steve moved his hand from Clint's throat to pinch a nipple. Clint's hips thrust up hard in response and Bucky's animal grin was back. He was enjoying it, taking his pleasure from Clint, Steve helping him give Clint what he wanted. 

  


Steve did it again, teased Clint’s nipples. When he leaned down to bite the bruises he could reach that Bucky already littered all over Clint's skin Clint thrusted erratically. Bucky moaned loud at the feeling and Steve felt his cock give a valiant twitch. 

  


"Bucky, Bucky, _Bucky_ " was the only warning anyone got before Clint was coming inside Bucky, his head dropped back and his body arched up at a ridiculously obscene curve. His face was so gorgeous and the feeling of Clint's come filling him almost pushed Bucky over the edge, but as it was, Bucky wrapped a hand around his own cock and pumped himself only twice before he was adding to the mess on Clint's chest, coming hot and hard all over him.

  


Clint shuddered at the feel of Bucky's ass clenching around his overstimulated cock but appreciated how quickly Bucky moved off his lap. When Steve bent down to untie him, Clint finally remembered how to speak.

  


"I've never come so hard in my life. That was-"

  


"It was _stunning_ Clint. You and Steve, god. I could watch you two come all day".

  


Steve sent Bucky a sunny smile from behind Clint.

  


"Carry him" Bucky ordered Steve, and Clint laughed when Steve picked him up like he weighed nothing. His arms felt tingly as the blood flowed without restriction again and Clint was secretly grateful he didn’t have to walk because he knew his legs were going to be like jelly. 

Steve lifted him up so that his legs wrapped around Steve's waist and Steve pressed his lips to Clints. Bucky watched, knowing that Steve was using his tongue like _that_ so that Bucky would see. He smiled, his adrenaline retreated and a sense of calm settled over him.

  


"Bucky was so mean to you but fuck if it wasnt the hottest thing I've ever seen" Steve told Clint reverently.

  


Clint nodded with a blissful smile "best sex ever".

  


Bucky swatted Clint on the ass and walked ahead of them to the bathroom.

  


"C'mon Steve, maybe if you're good he'll fuck you too".

  


Steve's eyes widened. "I'd like to be tied up like that too" he admitted with pink ears.

  


"Next time?" Clint asked hopefully and both of them looked up to check Bucky's reaction.

  


Bucky tilted his head to the side, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Maybe I could tie you up, suspend you from the ceiling".

  


Steve and Clint both grinned twin matching smiles. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
